Cloud computing networks have reshaped the field of Internet-provided services due to its beneficial nature for individual users as well as large enterprises. The cloud computing networks utilize virtual machines (VMs) for providing various services, such as firewalls, data storage, and intrusion detection to users. The VM may be understood as a portion of software that, when executed, allows virtualization of an actual physical computing system. Each VM may function as a self-contained platform, running its own operating system and software applications. Cloud computing customers are thus able to access various services and applications without actually purchasing physical resources utilized for the services.